Bewitched Rewritten
by TheLordOfStories
Summary: The story of Bewitched rewritten. Sorry for the long wait. Rated M for future swearing and blood. Lot's and lot's of blood. Incomplete.


**Rewritten 1.9.2016 or in American 9.1.2016**

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe).**

 **The story is told from my OC's point of view. I've rewritten the story so that Gravity falls started when they were 11. Also since the names to the twins' parents were never given I gave them my own.**

"Text" Speech.

" _Text"_ Thoughts

 **I own nothing, all characters but my OC are property of their rightful owners.**

Dipper and Mable Pines. Normal is not the first word, that comes to mind, when asked to describe them. In Mabel's case, cheery, would be one of the first words to come to mind. In Dippers case however, it would be something along the lines of nerdy or dorky. My name is Nathan. And I'm going to tell you a tale of two 11-year-old teens, who got thrown into a world full of magic, mystery, unbelievable creatures and teachers disapproval towards Mabel juice.

Our story starts on a cloudy summer day. The Pines twins having - just a few days ago - returned to their home in Piedmont, California. Honestly, they were comically bored. There were a few days of summer left. Just under a week, until school started again. So you can imagine, that after all, Mable and Dipper have lived through. Boring old California, was just that, boring. No monsters, no aliens, not even a single ghost or a lesser demon. And all they had left form Gravity Falls, were Wendy's, - now Dipper's - hat, the goodbye letter, Waddles and the memories. That - if they chose to share them - they would most probably be pronounced insane for.

Mabel was just sitting in the kitchen flipping through her summer scrapbook and sipping water from a big glass when she noticed it. An Owl - Of all things - flying, in the middle of a day, towards her. The owl seemed to be carrying something. Something, that resembled a letter.

No wait, make that two. Mable grew wide eyed, smiled and rushed to get Dipper. Boy would he love it. Dipper was pretty depressed lately. With all the craziness and mystery gone. The poor guy had nothing to do. He just lay on his bed all day reading, writing in his pseudo journal or sleeping, only coming down to eat, use the toilet and shower. Seriously though, even if you're somewhat depressed at least make an effort to get out of the depression.

As Mable approached Dippers bedroom door, she heard light snoring. Dipper - while in Gravity Falls - barely got any sleep with all of the secrets and such. Which was bad. So, now that he's finally sleeping she really didn't want to wake him up. But he was sleeping all the time now and he continuously sulked that there was never anything interesting happening. So - she braced herself - banged the door open and exclaimed.

"Dipper! Come look there's a weird owl downstairs!" That did the job alright. Dipper hearing his sisters voice started and fell off his bed. Right onto the floor, face first. His hair all ruffled and unruly sprawled across his face. His T-shirt having ridden up over his stomach.

Dipper stood up, and - while he was rubbing his sore face - asked.  
"Really? Is an owl that strange?" All the while looking his twin straight in the eye.  
"Owls are nocturnal, yes. But they do sometimes wander in daylight." Dipper continued.

"But, do owls usually carry letters?" Mable countered. Dippers eyes twinkled, he smiled a little.  
"No, they don't."  
"Come on!" Mable urged her brother. She pushed him out of the room and towards the staircase, where Dipper, the mighty being of grace and elegance, tripped over his slightly too long pants hem and fell on his face.

After helping Dipper onto his feet the twins rushed downstairs - with Dipper paying close attention to where and how he stepped -. The twins made their way towards the kitchen. Where, to their utmost surprise, the owl sat on top of the windowsill and drank water from Mabel's glass. As the twins neared the owl, however. It perked up, stood up tall and hooted once. As if to indicate its arrival. Or to thank for the water.

Could've been either one of the possibilities, really. It, then proceeded to lift its left leg, to which the letters were attached by means of a string, that was tied around the letters and then to the owl's leg.  
"Ok. This is a weird owl." Dipper agreed. He eyed the owl, it was brownish in colour and had a black spot over its left eye. It also had a scar on its right leg. The owl looked pretty old, and worn out. The latter probably because of its long flight.

"Let's see what those letters are!" Mable exclaimed and moved closer to the owl to try to take the letters. The owl however didn't let her take them. It pecked her. I mean, wouldn't you peck the crazy cheery girl, four times your size advancing towards you?

"Hey!" Mable exclaimed rubbing her wrist. Which got Waddles' attention. Waddles - who was sleeping in the grass on their back lawn, near the window - came inside the house through the newly installed dog latch and found his way to the kitchen.

There he found Mabel and Dipper eyeing the owl. Waddles waddled up to Mable and oinked to signify his arrival and need for an explanation or hugs. Mable smiled and said:  
"Now there's somebody who appreciates my attention."

The owl looked on unimpressed. It then turned to dipper and hooted once more. Dipper - surprised that it sort of addressed him - came forward and slowly extended his right hand towards the owl. Who in turn, lowered its beak, took hold of the string attached to the letters, picked them up and placed them in his hand.

"Huh," Dipper voiced.  
"What?!" Mabel exclaimed looking confused and slightly angry.  
"Why'd it give you the letters and not me?" She asked confused. Dipper smiled mischievously.  
"Would you look at that, even the owl knows that I'm the more responsible twin." He joked.

Mabel frowned, she then proceeded to shrug and pet Waddles.  
"So, what's inside the letters?" She asked.

Dipper looked down towards the owl and slowly took hold of the string attached to its leg and untied it. The owl hooted once more and left through the window in the same direction it came from.

Dipper untied the letters and turned them around, to see if maybe the sender's address was written on the letters. I mean, the letters were delivered by an owl so there's not much to hope for, but still.

He turned the letters around and saw his and Mabel's residence info. "Dipper Pines, Piedmont, California. The second floor. Bedroom on the right" and "Mable Pines, Piedmont, California. The second floor. Bedroom on the left." Were written on the back of the letters in neat cursive, and a weird seal was next to their addresses.

" _Ok. The sender obviously knows about our exact address. Which, admittedly is really creepy. But maybe they're from the government or a secret government facility? Although, that doesn't explain the owl."_ Dipper thought. The seal had a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle on it, and a big H in the middle. Each animal was represented by their own colour.

" _Maybe it's some sort of secret society."_ Dipper wondered. He turned towards his sister.  
"These letters are for us." Dipper said quietly. Mabel rose from the floor – leaving Waddles to there – walked up to dipper and read over his shoulder and raised a questioning brow.  
"Yeah, I can see that. Our names are on the things. Although the exact sleeping arrangements are a bit creepy." She admitted.

Her brother nodded, it indeed was way too weird.  
"Who are they from?" Mabel asked, curious. Dipper frowned.  
"There's no other address but ours." He answered.  
 _"Although, considering they were brought by an owl. Guess I shouldn't be expecting anything else."_ Thought Dipper.  
"Guess that's to be expected." Mabel voiced. Dipper nodded along.  
"How about we open them?" Asked Mabel.  
"It won't hurt right?"

Dipper looked thoughtful for a second.  
"No, I suppose not" so he gave Mabel her letter and opened his. What he saw inside was an odd looking piece of paper. That strangely looked like parchment. The words on paper were filled with small ink blots. He started reading -

"School of what?!" Exclaimed a dangerously excited Mabel. - But didn't get anywhere because he got startled by Mabel. He gave her a look and read the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Dipper raised an interested eyebrow.

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Dipper Pines_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall l_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trembley_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"And where are we supposed buy all of this?" Questioned Mabel. Dipper - the poor sap -, didn't have time to answer, because at that moment the front door swung open and in came their tired father. He was wearing a black jacket over his white dress shirt, a black tie and dress pants. It appears that he had a meeting. He walked past them, giving them a barely audible greeting and just as he started ascending the stairs he stopped.

It appeared as if he was thinking really hard, he turned his head to look at the twins over his shoulder. As his eyes fell on the parchment paper held in the twins' hands, he sighed.  
"Well, this complicates things." He muttered.

Dipper and Mabel shared a concerned look and looked back to their father, who started briskly walking towards them.  
"Alright kids. So, you got your letters, did you?" He said with a strained smile. The twins once again shared a look of concern and slowly nodded. Their father sighed. He finally stopped near them and leaned against the kitchen wall.  
"I thought that it wouldn't happen. I mean, it hasn't for generations. I haven't even thought that you'd…" He trailed off, - he did address them, but it didn't seem like he was talking to them. He was just talking.

They heard a car pull up on the driveway and all of them shared a look of concern. The twins mainly because their father was acting weird, and their father because he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Their mother walked in, took off her jacked and walked into the living room, only to see a distraught looking group standing in the kitchen. She looked at the twins and her husband. The kids standing while the "Man of the house" was leaning against the kitchen wall. Looking a bit pale, the kids holding letters in their hands.  
"What did you break this time?" She asked exasperated.

The man turned to her and sighed. He pursed his lips and gestured with his hand for her to sit down. She did so. And looked at the group completely confused.  
"Uh," The man started, unsure of how to do this.  
"You see dear, the kids got a certain letter." He continued. The woman nodded and gently urged him to speak.

"God." He muttered. Dipper and Mabel looked completely baffled.  
 _"What's going on?"_ Mabel thought nudging Dipper for an answer. Sadly, he did not have one at the moment.  
"OK, I'm very sorry I never told you about this, but my-family-is-of-a-special-blood-line. We-aren't-exactly-what-people-consider-normal. We-are-wizards-and-my-family-was-kind-of-in-the-state-here-we-didn't-have-any-offspring-with-even-a-drop-of-magical-blood-for-generations,-so-I-thought. "Why-tell-her?-It's-not-like-my-kids-could-possibly-fall-into-the-one-in-a-thousand-chance-of-the-same-pool-that-contains-the-magical-gene.-And-then-when-they-turned-eleven-it-was-confirmed,-they-didn't-get-their-letters-and-everything-was-normal-and-good-and-we-were-happy,-please-don't-be-mad-I-didn't-think-it-worth-mentioning." The man rambled at high speeds.

The woman looked at him with stern expression.  
"Gerald. Calm down, speak slower. I can't understand a word you're saying." The woman said.  
The man was conflicted. But complied nevertheless. He spoke again but slower this time.  
"I come from a wizard family. And in my family, there was a period of time in which any child born into the family didn't have any magical properties, or abilities if you prefer." He told her. He paused to take a breath to calm himself. His wife looked confused and asked.

"Wizard? You're a wizard?" She asked gently. He shook his head.  
"No, as I said my family didn't have any magical offspring for a few generations. I'm what the magic community call a squib. A person born into a magical family without magic." He explained. The woman frowned.

"And you're bringing this up now, because?" She asked. Gerald looked up and then towards the twins, who were staring at the two adults shocked. Dipper was thinking over all of the things that were said while Mabel was chanting "Magic" in her head. She slowly started to smile.  
"I'm magical?" She asked quietly, smiling like a maniac. The man nodded and asked her to give him her letter. Mabel complied on autopilot, thinking of all the possible things she could do with magic.

"This is an… acceptance letter to a school that's willing to teach them how to control their gift." He explained handing his wife the letter. She took it gently and read it over.  
"Hogwarts? I've never even heard of such a school." She told him. Gerald sighed.  
"Not surprising. You see the magical community is well hidden. And usually the Wizards and Witches don't communicate with the non-magical community." He explained.

"Why?" She asked. The kids - now out of their minuscule stupor - also wondered about that.  
"The wizarding community believes that muggles, I mean the non-magical people will try to abuse the magical community's abilities." He answered. Mabel frowned while Dipper looked more interested.

"So, let me get this straight. The Wizards and Witches think that the non-magic people would abuse their powers?" She asked. Her husband nodded with a solemn expression. The woman sighed and re-read the letter.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Gerald stated. The woman looked up from the letter and gave him a deadpan look.  
"Give it a minute, it hasn't sunk in yet." She replied and started massaging her left temple.  
"Where do we even get this stuff, and how do we get them to school?" She asked. Gerald smiled slightly.

"Well, if they were going to go to an American school of magic, we could've probably driven there." He said.  
"But seeing as they're going to a British magic school. I'd say we ride a plane to Britain and get them onto the Hogwarts express." He elaborated. The woman looked startled.  
"They're going to a British magic school?!" She exclaimed her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Well, Hogwarts is a British magic school. One of the best, if not the best one in Britain if I may add. I - personally, have absolutely no idea as to why they're going there, but I'd take what we can get." He said. His wife frowned and sighed.  
"But where do we get all of this. I mean a wand? I doubt they mean the wands the performers use." She said. Gerald nodded.  
"You see we could go to a local… let's say, street. Where they sell magic equipment and so forth. But since they'll be going to a British school…"  
"We're going to have to by the necessities in Britain aren't we?" She asked exasperated.

The man nodded. It was at this time that; Mabel chose to interrupt the conversation to yell:  
"We're going to a magic school! Dipper MAGIC! Imagine all we could do! We could fly and turn people into frogs and make candy out of thin air and-"  
"Hold up. Mabel magic doesn't work like that." Her father interrupted Mabel's short lived rant.

Her expression sunk faster than an anchor.  
"What? But I thought Wizards can do cool stuff like that." She said. Gerald sighed.  
"We're going to need to get the two of you familiar with how things work there." He said. He turned to Dipper.  
"You've been oddly quiet this whole time. Anything interesting going through your head?" Gerald asked him.

Dipper looked up surprised and shrugged.  
"Not really just wondering how this whole thing is even going to work. I mean we have normal school and you said it yourself that we were supposed to get our letters when we turned eleven. So why now and not then?" He asked. Mabel nodded.  
"Huh, didn't think you'd catch that." Their father murmured.  
"Usually kids get their acceptance letters at about eleven, but as to why you two didn't get them. I don't have the foggiest." He answered truthfully.  
"And the regular school. Well. I think you're going to 'transfer'" He told them.

Their mother frowned.  
"But what about their normal education? I mean, sure magic is nice and all. but they need to know about history and at least get a good degree so they can have a good life and a well-paying job." She stated.

"That's only in case they wish to live in the non-magic community after school." Gerald explained.  
"Listen, Linda. How about we accept and sort out the other things later?" He offered. Linda looked at him like he was stupid.  
"Gerald, you don't agree to something before making sure that everything is sorted out." She reprimanded him. The man closed his eyes.

"I know, but it's best if we accept the scholarship and sort out the rest later." The woman sighed but nodded. Gerald took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.  
"You two are taking this remarkably well. Not freaking out, not calling this a scam or a lie. What gives?" Linda asked the twins. Dipper and Mabel shared a look and did some sort of twin telepathy thing. (Not literally) They nodded.

"Well, magic isn't exactly new to us." Mabel started, carefully gauging her parent's reactions. Gerald stopped writing. He looked at the twins.  
"What?" He asked. Mabel continued.  
"Well, back in Gravity Falls. Dipper, kinda, sorta maybe raised the dead."

The man looked at his son in shock.  
"You did what?" He asked dumbfounded.

 _ **And that's it for this chapter, My school work is killing me so don't expect me to update as fast as you'd like. I have a lot of home work and programming to do, then there's the own project that I have to complete until the end of the month and… you know what? I won't bore you with the details. The chapters are going to be coming out REALLY slowly. But they are being revised all the time. Right now I'm at chapter four. And I'm going to be posting them periodically. So that I can manage the fanfic's and my school.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Favourite, follow and review if you like.**_


End file.
